It has long been known to provide a separate light on each floor of a building to indicate the arrival of an elevator traveling in each direction (up, down). All of the floors except the highest and the lowest therefore have two separate lights. Typically, as soon as the elevator is committed to stop at the floor, the light on that floor indicating the direction in which the elevator is traveling is lit, and an audible announcement is sounded (such as a bell or chime). In more modern elevator systems, the lanterns may consist of arrays of light emitting diodes (LEDs); one such being used today having eight LEDs across and seven LEDs high in an orthogonal, co-aligned matrix, within a three or four inch rectangle. In order to provide proper service to such elevator systems, it is necessary to stock two different circuit sets, one for the down direction (typically red) and one for the up direction (typically white or green). In most elevator systems, elevator car position indicators are utilized on the main lobby floors to indicate to waiting passengers where each elevator is. In the more expensive elevator systems (such as may be used in luxury hotels and the like) it is also known to provide elevator car position indicators adjacent to doors on all of the floors. The position indicators originally were clock-like dials having a hand pointing to the floor position of the elevator car; then a series of lights, each one representing a floor and bearing a corresponding number, were utilized as a popular form of position indicator. More recently, position indicators have comprised a single display area within which different numerals are displayed. Although some of these are mechanical, today they are most likely to be electronic, formulated with LEDs and the like. In the highest and lowest floors of the elevator system (terminal floors), only one hall lantern is required, which permits utilizing the area that otherwise would be used for the hall lantern of an opposite direction to be used for a position indicator. This permits providing both the hall lantern and the position indicator in a single, unitary hall fixture. However, on those floors where hall enunciator lanterns are required separately for each direction, the incorporation of the position indicator into the hall lantern is not so easily achieved.